


Amaranthine

by berrybliss



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aged-Up Characters, AkaKuro Week 2018, Circus, Day 7 - Free Day, Fairy!Kuroko, I love flowers, M/M, Perfumer!Akashi, Purely self-indulgence, should flowers just be a character next time askdajfkads, they make an appearance in every fic I write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 03:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14346642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berrybliss/pseuds/berrybliss
Summary: (adj) - The quality of being eternal; everlasting; infinite.Kuroko's loyalty is Akashi's till the day they die.





	Amaranthine

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure self-indulgence guys, haha, so a lot of things don't make sense.... ..... ..  
> ...  
> Japan had circuses, but I'm not sure about travelling ones. //drops dead  
> Enjoy!

Harley slammed a page of newspaper onto the table, directly in front of Bradshaw. Bradshaw looked at the article in question, before looking his partner in the eye.

“The Teikou Circus Murders, yes. Why are you showing me this?”

There was a note of exasperation to Bradshaw’s voice. He was growing tired of searching for clues and arriving at nothing. He and Harley were alone in the study. Papers and records on end were scattered in their workspace, and it almost seemed like they had browsed through them all with multiple readings.

It was a newspaper issue that dated back to eight years ago. The Teikou Circus Murders made a big statement during its time, considering the circus at hand wasn’t exactly known for the best treatment of their attractions. It was the most popular Japanese circus in existence when the murders happened - the ringmaster and his close affiliates, all dead. It was something that garnered lots of attention from the public, before dying out like every story did, swept under the rug.          

Harley drank from his coffee and pointed a finger at a particular sentence, swiping his finger across the page so that Bradshaw could follow with his eyes. “Looking through the circus records, it was found that only one of the circus’ residents went missing.” He read aloud, “A man by the name of Kuro. He was the circus’ beast tamer, and would constantly be described as wearing an ornament that wound around his chest, resembling that of a flower and its vines.”

“I really don’t see the connection this has to our case.”

Harley looked equally exasperated now, treating Bradshaw as if they had seen a treasure trove and he was a fool not to realize it. “Can’t you see? A flower and its vines. It’s not an ornament. The public just thought it was.”

Bradshaw’s eyes widened in disbelief. “What…”

“You act like you never listened to me ramble about folklore at all.” Harley said, sounding miffed. “Fair folk, Bradshaw. Fair folk! Do I have to spell it out for you?” His impatience was growing, Bradshaw saw, and so was his eagerness. The latter was understandable – many sleepless nights were spent on this, and hope was nil until this came along.

“No, I _know_ what you’re suggesting, Harley – trust me, I do, and I’m as excited as you are - but it seems a bit far-fetched, doesn’t it?”

Even now, it sounded like something from a dream. When he lined it up in his head, it made sense, but if it really was true, even their client couldn’t take control of the situation.

Harley paid no mind to his words, taking the newspaper into his hands. “It’s the closest lead we have to him, and I’m taking it.” He started walking away.

Bradshaw stood up and called after him. “Harley, where do you think you’re going?”

“I’m reporting our findings.” Harley shouted, “That way, we’d get paid for once.”

 The door to the study closed with a loud creak, leaving Bradshaw alone to assemble the pieces of the puzzle.

* * *

 

Akashi Seijuurou was a subject of envy in the world of perfume making, and for good reason.

It was a classic rags to riches story. In his early years, Akashi was ridiculed for his attempts in making perfumes by the elder perfumers he worked under. It grew tiresome, and after gaining independence from them, he started working on finding his own formulas to work with. At the early age of seventeen, a vial of his perfume was auctioned to expert perfumer Richard Beaux at an amount as high as 600 Euros.

After that, his success only continued to grow, till he became a household name in the art of perfume making.

Akashi was a mysterious man. Ask him questions and you would be given answers, but you would also be left with more unanswered questions that weren’t ever there before.  

The man had taken the world by storm, instigating intrigue wherever he went. People clamored for a place in his private circle, but Akashi was so fond of keeping to himself, that they were positive such a private circle never existed in the first place.

It made quite a few people curious enough to look into Akashi with greater depth - more often than not, the wrong ones, with less than favorable intentions.

* * *

  _Eight years ago_

* * *

Circuses were popular entertainment for the public, mostly because even the working class could afford it and have a good time. When Akashi arrived at the entrance of Teikou Circus, he was a practical nobody, with barely any spare change to talk about. To him, at least - it was nowhere near enough for securing means to survive.

When he wanted a place for work at the Teikou Circus as a helping hand, he at least looked the part – the part of a boy who was desperately in need of a job, clothes speaking enough for his station in life. What came to a surprise, mostly, was that when he spoke, it was educated enough. He knew the tongue well for someone who looked like he came straight from the gutter. All things considered, Akashi’s life serving as an understudy to Englishmen paid off.      

It was easy to act from there.

“I’ve always wanted to work for the circus.”

“You do seem to be in fair shape, and I’m not talking about your clothes.” Kinogawa made a vague gesture, referring to his physique most likely. “I have seen my fair share of hopefuls with their own share of talents, but unless you have a very interesting one, the only slots that are available are for helping hands.”

“I have no such claim, sir. Being a helping hand suits me just fine.”

“I don’t want you eating your words now, boy.” He lifted his lighter to his cigarette, and blew. “You’ll take that back, eventually. You said your name was Saionji? That’s a surname.”

“It’s a name I made for myself.”

“You’re a far ways off from Japan.” _So are you. "_ Any family you can speak of?”

“I have none, sir.” He lied smoothly, as easily as breathing. “They abandoned me when I was just a child.” He paused for good measure, “I don’t remember their faces.” 

It was a half truth. Both his father and mother were dead, but he’d known them. His father had been a drunkard, and his mother had been unhappy. Those were always the clearest to him. They both died in Japan, and he was left to his last living relative here in London, one that was more than glad to get rid of him. Not that Kinogawa asked.

“That makes things easier,” was all Kinogawa said as he cleared his throat and pressed the cigarette down to the smoking tray.

“Welcome to Teikou Circus, then. You start today.”

* * *

 

He wasn’t given a tour around the place, because the part of it that he would be frequenting was the menagerie.

“Liu Wei will tell you all you need to know.”

Liu Wei was the other person in charge of taking care of the animals in the menagerie when it wasn’t open for the public. Judging from the way he gave Akashi the brief – thorough, direct, and all business – he had probably been working for Teikou for a long time now.

Two aisles of cages to the left and to the right - Liu Wei walked him through all of them. There was, however, one at the center - at the very far end of the two aisles. It was the only cage with curtains, powder blue like the circus’ motif.

When Akashi narrowed his eyes, the silhouette inside didn’t seem very beastlike.

They did get there eventually, to take a closer look.

When he looked up, the first thing he saw was the large flower that protruded from the boy’s chest, a large blue rose that was shades darker than his hair and eyes. When he saw that Akashi was looking, he stared back warily.

 “This is Kuro.” Liu Wei said, searching Akashi’s expression for some sort of reaction. “We take him out for when the animals have to practice. You’ll find out what that means soon enough.”

But Liu Wei didn’t have to tell him anything. It was the very reason he joined Teikou Circus in the first place.

He’d found him.

* * *

 

If there was anyone who knew what Akashi knew, it was probably Kinogawa.

Akashi did his job and saw the inner workings of the circus, doing nothing to attract suspicion. He was careful not to. Each of the animals had their training times, and when they were taken out of their cages, so was Kuro. It was nonstop, if anything, and Akashi watched as he was tasked to clean the cages.

Among the fair folk, there were those whose bodies were decorated with flowers, fed by the blood that ran in their veins. They were the Fleuranians, inhabitants of one of the kingdoms of the Faerie. Their flowers’ scents could tame the wildest beasts, could make men fall to their knees within a moment’s notice.

There were signs of wear on the concrete surrounding the eye bolts the chains were fastened to, last time Akashi checked. It was not for the lack of trying.  

An iron collar was clasped around Kuro’s neck, and the young lion only seemed to listen to him as he whispered in its ear, soothing as opposed to the ringmaster’s whip impatiently sounding on the ground.

_Of course._

That night was the very first time they spoke to each other.                                 

Kuro had sensed Akashi coming from a long way. His back was turned to Akashi, but he didn’t seem particularly surprised when Akashi peeked through the curtains.

“What if I told you I could help you leave this place?”

The chains stirred. Upon closer inspection, there were more of them. Iron bangles clasped around his ankles, his upper arms, his waist. He spared Akashi a glance. There was a small pocket of sky that revealed itself on the other side, where the curtains did not conceal the cage, and were pried open – most likely by its captive. The moonbeams shone down on the both of them, indiscriminate.

“What happens after that?”

Akashi held his gaze, though the question did surprise him. There was preliminary judgment in the fairy’s eyes.

“It’s your choice.”

There was a temporary agreement, an unsteady alliance.

Akashi asked for time. Kuro asked for a name.

* * *

 

“Why do you really want to help me?”

Akashi saw no point in hiding the truth. Kuro would want nothing but the truth. “Because I want you to help me in return.”

Kuro stayed silent for a moment. When he spoke again, it wasn’t a question. “You wish to kill.”

Akashi faced him, did not look away. “I do not wish it. That’s not quite the right word, is it?”

“If that is what you plan, I’m afraid I cannot help you then.”

Kuro was full of surprises.

There was a frozen sigh there, decades of contemplation and existence. “This is a wasted effort.”

“I wish to succeed,” Akashi said resolutely. “Killing is merely a step to set you free. After that,” Akashi remembered Kuro’s question to him that night they first spoke to each other. _What happens after this?_ It had been easy to lie, but now, he found his view to have changed.

“A mortal’s word will not mean much to you.” He continued, “You have suffered much by their hands. But I swear that they will be the last. You have my word for it.”

“I do hope so, Seijuurou-kun.” Kuro said, the words he uttered speaking histories.

“Please do not disappoint me.”  

* * *

 

Harley stopped in his tracks.

There was something off, something he could not quite grasp. The air around him had changed, and with it, it carried the scent of flowers. It was pungent, in such a way that it confounded his senses and made him weaken instantly.  

It was strange that no one saw _him_ in the middle of the London crowd, a figure without a shadow.

The figure walked towards Harley and leaned down to whisper in his ear. He was unable to move from the shock. The scent was stronger now, and he felt something slither down his back. They were vines, vines that curled and curled till he was like a marionette in the mercy of the strings that held him.

 He stammered, “Y-you… how…”

When he coughed into his hand, there was blood. He looked around desperately to see if anyone was paying notice, but the people walked on, and to them, he only seemed to be suffering from a coughing fit.

“You won’t make it to the house of your client, Harley-san.”

Harley frantically made his hand go under his shirt, to attempt to grab the flower that clung to his back.

“It is futile to struggle. I suggest you turn back and reconsider.” The fairy in the guise of a man tipped his hat. “Good day.”

When Kuroko got back home, he greeted Akashi who was reading through the morning papers. Akashi stood up to greet him in turn.

“Welcome back, Tetsuya.” Akashi smiled, “I hope your walk was pleasant.”

“It was.” He assured Akashi, pressing their lips together. He closed his eyes, and the flowers of the city leaned down to whisper in his ear, messengers to their king.

_He did not heed your warning._

Kuroko didn’t give it a moment’s thought. He didn’t have to. The deed was done, just like he’d promised.

“How kind of you to ask.”

* * *

 

_When they got off the train and did the set-up for Glasgow, Akashi was there when Kuro was pushed into his cage again._

_It would be the last time, he vowed inside his head._

_“Tomorrow night.”_

_Kuro nodded, understanding what Akashi meant._

_“Seijuurou-kun?” He whispered, leaning forward till his face pressed against the bars._

_“Kuro is not my true name.”_

_Akashi remembered one time, when he’d told Kuro that he was always looking at the stars. Now, he saw them in his eyes, eyes that were looking at him. When he returned to his tent, he hid the bolt cutter under his pillow with resolve._

_The last piece would be in his hands soon._

* * *

 

After the grand opening, Akashi was careful to slip it into the drinks before they were served at the dining table. The men and women dined and laughed to their heart’s content – oblivious to their sealed fate as they toasted to the circus’ success, their heads thrown back.

They forgot on purpose their monstrous deeds – some were traders, some were collectors. They all had a fixation for what was broken, for spectacles born from pain.

 _They_ didn’t have the last laugh that night, a night of poisoned corpses and broken chains.

* * *

 

Kuroko Tetsuya knew exactly how humans were capable of doing just about anything to get what they wanted.

In that sense, Akashi Seijuurou was human, but true to his promise, the people from Teikou Circus were the last.

Then, Kuroko lingered - staying by Akashi’s side, letting him use the flowers that bloomed from his chest to produce scents never before heard of. Kuroko did this with the knowledge that he could have easily killed Akashi if it suited him, now that he was not in the hands of the circus anymore.

As the years passed by, Kuroko saw in Akashi a thirst to prove himself, the product of a past of ridicule that was born from envy. Yet he never ceased to thank Kuroko for what he had achieved throughout his career as his sponsors increased, and when he had enough capital to set up his own business.

Kuroko had sensed it, Akashi’s founded fear that one day, he would walk through the door and never show up again. Akashi never spoke a word about it, because it was to his benefit that Kuroko stayed without protest, and seemingly out of his own will.

But Kuroko did speak, as if on Akashi’s behalf. He told Akashi as much one day.

“I don’t have a home.”

Akashi tilted his head at this confession. “And Fleurania?”

Kuroko Tetsuya, of all people, knew that it was forbidden for fairies to fall in love with humans.

But he had, once, and that had been a mistake - a mistake that had cost him his home, a mistake that had pushed him into a life of captivity at Teikou Circus. He had been a fool to be deceived, and now, the man who betrayed his trust was probably drowning in finery. Had he forgotten? Kuroko wondered, because _he_ certainly never did. He never forgave, either, simply didn’t find it in him to be kind to someone who did not deserve his mercy.

He even thought of revenge, let it invade his dreams at night, but it didn’t seem like a worthwhile cause – not when he had Akashi. 

It seemed almost like fate, that Akashi became his second. His last.

“This is home now.”

Akashi Seijuurou was not a mistake.

* * *

  _Present time_

* * *

 

Akashi joined their hands together. Kuroko was wearing more comfortable clothes now, and seemed relaxed as he leaned towards Akashi while reading a book.

“You know, Tetsuya.”

“Yes, Seijuurou-kun?” Kuroko blinked up at him. Akashi’s lips quirked into a smile as he buried his face in the crook of Kuroko’s neck. The flower revealed itself on Kuroko’s chest, crimson red with streaks of white.      

“I am willing to bet that I had indeed smelled bloodthirst before you left,” Akashi gave him a knowing look, amusement swirling in his red and gold eyes. “But it is gone now. I wonder why.”

Kuroko wasn’t shaken, however. “It is a common enough occurrence.” He inhaled Akashi’s scent, enveloping him in a tight embrace.

Akashi laughed, and pressed his lips onto Kuroko’s forehead.

“I appreciate it, Tetsuya.”

Kuroko’s fingers ghosted through Akashi’s necktie.

“It will take a bit more to convince me of that.”

“I’m sure it will.” Akashi murmured, feeling like this wasn’t the first time they had this conversation.

“Happy anniversary to us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Then they have sex  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> wow kuroko what a tease  
> *Richard Beaux- a reference to Ernest Beaux, the creator of Chanel No. 5. He wasn’t alive at this time tho lel  
> Fic 4/4!!!  
> Once again, happy akakuro week!!! Thank you for reading <3


End file.
